Teams
'Independent Teams' 'Sword Fighters' The Sword Fighters team is present in the Swordfight game mode. Players on this team are considered alive and still sword fighting. It is identified as a blue color (for developers, specifically the BrickColor "Bright blue"). 'Rouge Agents' Rogue Agents is the only team that is present in the Skirmish game mode. The same principles for that game mode apply to Sword Fighters from the SWORD FIGHT game mode, except for the advancement of tools. 'Tile Breakers' This team is present when the game mode TILE BREAKERS is active. Players on this team are considered alive and participating in the game mode. The Tile Breakers team is identified as a deep pink color. 'Racers' Racers is the team present for any of the Fire Rush modes, whether it's the map on Fire (where you must roll a grey marble sphere to victory) or Skybreak (where lava rushes up each room). It is identified by a yellowish-orange color, similar but slightly deeper toned than the Prey's team color in the Boogeyman game mode. ---- 'One Versus All Teams' 'Prey' Players on the Prey team must hunt out the Boogeyman in the BOOGEYMAN game mode by using their weapons and killing the Boogeyman. This team is identified as a yellowish-orange color. 'Boogeyman' The player on the Boogeyman team is responsible for hunting players on the Prey team during the BOOGEYMAN mode. This user will be invisible save for the torso (which seems to be on a transparency ranging from 0.75 to 0.95) and their sword. This team is identified with a purple color. 'Commando' Commando is the team present in the Commando game mode. The Commando game mode is similar to the Boogeyman game mode except the roles are reversed - rather than the killer having a sword and the hunters with guns, the killer has a gun and the hunters have swords. In this case, Commando has the same team color as the Boogeyman from the Boogeyman game mode. 'Melee Infantry' Melee Infantry is the team present in the Commando game mode. The Commando game mode is similar to the Boogeyman game mode except the roles are reversed - rather than the killer having a sword and the hunters with guns, the killer has a gun and the hunters have swords. In this case, Melee Infantry has the same team color as Prey from the Boogeyman game mode. ---- 'Squadron Teams' 'Navy SEALs' Navy SEALs is one of the two teams present in the Assault game mode where players must infiltrate the portal of the opposing forces. It is identified as a tooth-paste-like color (for developers, it's either under the BrickColor "Cyan" or "Toothpaste"). 'Russian VDV' Russian VDV is one of the two teams present in the Assault game mode where players must infiltrate the portal of the opposing forces. It is identified as a orangey-like color (I could not find the BrickColor for this, I assume it's Bright orange). 'Army Rangers' Army Rangers is one of the two teams present in the Team Deathmatch game mode where players must shoot out all members of the opposing forces. It is identified as a green color (for developers, it's specifically the Bright green BrickColor). 'Spetsnaz GRU' Spetsnaz GRU is one of the two teams present in the Team Deathmatch game mode where players must shoot out all members of the opposing forces. It is identified as a red color (for developers, it is specifically the Really red BrickColor). ---- Article heavily modified by colbert2677.